Phantom
by OokamiAngel
Summary: Some short One-shots with diffrent parings all inspierd by Phantom of the opera. Enjoy the read :D
1. The Phantom

**A/N: Well.. Hi.  
>-akward silence.- Ehmm. A little one shot about Mori-senpai and Haruhi. And yees, I know that Mori is way OOC ' But I like that type, bare with my sin. Other then than that, enjoy the story, :D Hugs from OoA**

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

**PS: I'm gona post every one of my one shots about on OHHC here ^^ Just so you know. **

Haruhi looked over her shoulder, Tamaki making a big mess with the twins again. Haruhi rolled her eyes and went back to her own business.

"Haruhi." A rumbling, deep and manly voice called. Haruhi didn't even need to look up to know who it was. She fixed the last things with the tea they would have today.

"Yes Mori-senpai?" she looked up on him, almost feeling like she had to bend her poor neck lose to actually see him in the face when he stood so close to her. She could litterly feel danger around him. She guessed because he was so tall, and to be honest, muscular. She wondered why he rarely said something, she was sure he would have many that would listen to him talk. Well, that voice could stop anyone to listen.

"Together." Mori looked on her; her cheeks went to a bright color of red. "  
>"What do you mean together, we never..." She couldn't continue when Kyoya was beside Mori.<br>"What he means is that you and he will host together today."  
>"But Hon.."<br>"Honny is sick today, and if my studies are correct, you and Mori-senpai would make a huge crowd." Kyoya pushed his glasses up, and the light catches in them. Haruhi had a real bad feeling about this.  
>"What's the theme for the day?" she asked suspiciously.<br>"Phantom of the opera." Haruhi's eyes grew wide, but then she gave up and sighed.  
>"Let me guess. I'm the female protagonist?" Kyoya gave her a devils smile. Haruhi felt the urge to hide behind Mori, as he was the only shelter she had right at this moment.<br>"Do I have to?" Kyoya looked on her, picked up his book.  
>"Never mind! I'll do it!" Pleased, Kyoya looked on her, then on Mori.<br>"You two should better change now, the other are already finished. Haruhi, you're clothes are already in the changing room. The twins will fix your hair and make-up." He said casually, she could feel the twin's eyes on her back. She shivered; this would be a rough day.

"How do I look?" Haruhi exited the changing room. She wore a long dress with puffy hanging arms that made her shoulders bare. The clothing was smooth and in a light pink tone. Her hair and extiones were curly and big, falling on her back like waves of water. Her big eyes shining more than usual, and her lips were in a bright color of red, all from the help of the two young men, Hikaru and Kauro. Tamaki gasped as he saw the beauty of Haruhi, Kyoya smiled, he had expected this, but he had to admit her beauty was breath taking. Both the twins grinned, and gave the others a smile of victory.

The only one that was still the same was Mori. Half of his face was covered of a mask, his hair was stroked back. The grey eyes were on her and made her feel vulnerable in the clothes she wore. He walked up to her, giving her his hand. She looked up wondering on him, and she got one of his ever so rare smiles, which made her blush hard.  
>'It makes her even more beautiful' Mori thought for himself. She looked away, but laid her small hand in his big one. Tamaki was just to interrupt; both the twins took on of his arm.<br>"King, I don't think it's so good if you do it, you will ruin the feeling. We need that feeling for the rest of the day if the plan is going to work."  
>"The plan? What are you talking about?"<br>The twins looked on echeother, grinned wide.  
>"So out precious king doesn't know about this? Looks like the shadow king won over you."<br>Said they synchronized. As his nickname was said he appeared before the other guys.  
>"This is the day when Haruhi becomes herself." Was all he said, giving Tamaki both a warning and serious look, telling him not to interfere. Tamaki made himself ready for argue, but both the twins and Kyoya dragged him away.<p>

"You don't have to do this Mori-senpai." She glanced up on the hidden face of Mori. Like a true gentleman he held her hand in a light grip in his big, steady on. He led her to the lonely armchair that was standing in the middle instead of the sofa that always used to be placed there. He nodded at the chair, and she took the hint and made herself comfortable in the chair. Mori looked on her, she was sitting like a real lady, and it almost made him smile again. He bowed before her, and then took his place on her right side, laying a hand on her shoulder. After a short time the other joined them, but the only one having his hand on her shoulder was Mori. She wonders why, but didn't say anything about it. Haruhi took a deep breath and gave the customers her bright smile as they entered.

"Why is it always you that have to dress as a girl, Haruhi-kun?"  
>"Where is Honny-senpai?"<br>"You look so cute together!"

Haruhi and Mori were almost drowned in questions. The crowd around them was amazing, and Kyoya grinned and counted how much they would earn on this one.  
>"Lady's, please, one at the time." She said and tried to calm the crowd. Mori took a sip of his tea, and glanced up on the girls, which made them squeal and blush.<br>"Mori really fits as the phantom." A girl complimented. Haruhi could hear his deep voice once more. "Thanks." The girls giggled. Haruhi knew she had to stand this for at least an hour more. The took her cup and slowly began to drink the hot tea,

"Oche." She said at the same time she drank, which made some of the hot stuff flow down from the corner of the moth, down her neck and along her collarbone. She took down her cup as fast as she could without spilling more of its content, and reached for a napkin. But when she was halfway to the napkin she could already feel the soft touch of one. She glanced and saw how Mori followed the curve of her collarbone, her neck and then her mouth. She shivered lightly, and small blush came to her cheeks and she was lost in the eyes of the older boy.  
>"Thanks Mori-Senpai." Her voice was shivering; the corner of his mouth was turned upwards as he nodded.<p>

"AHHH... This is like watching a TV-drama!" Some of the girls almost fainted.  
>Tamaki was at his breaking point, not only was his customers taken away, but also his precious daughter.<br>"Don't even think about it." Hissed a voice in his ear. He accidently screamed and saw honey with a really serious look on his face. "Weren't you sick?" Honny looked on him, giving him the innocent smile he always gave his customers.  
>"Do you even believe that I would miss something like this? No way, even if I really was sick." Honny watched the scene from his hiding place.<p>

"Aren't they cute?" He said sighing and smiled big. Tamaki grinded his teeth, but stayed put, kind of afraid of what Honny would do with him he dared do something.

The girls looked on Haruhi, Haruhi was looking on the girls, and Mori was looking between them.  
>"How…How did you know?" She said shocked. The girls giggled and looked on echeother.<br>"Not how... More how long would be more proper to ask." Said one sitting in the front.  
>"Well, to be honest, it isn't that hard to guess." Said another one. Mori almost grinned, but hid it while drinking some tea.<br>"We know for sure none of these guys, maybe with the twins as an exception, is homosexual. We thought for a while they were, but we figured out you were a girl. Because not would so many guys fall in love with one guy. "Haruhi blushed, hiding her face in her hair.  
>"Plus that no one else in here would look so amazing in those clothes, and we mean it, you look fabulous. "<br>"But... But!" Haruhi tried to come up with something. The girls giggled some more.

"We want you to continue in the Host club, we aren't that jealous of you now wen we know you. And well, you make the host group... quite interesting." The girls all laughed, and Haruhi was at los. Kyoya appeared from behind, laying a hand on Haruhi's bare shoulder, which made Mori look up on him; he just gave Mori a quick glance, saying enough to Mori, like a silent conversation.  
>"We hope you aren't angry at us for keeping you from the fact. But we honestly didn't know ourselves that she was a girl before it was too late. But we have new examples of the host clubs picture album, come if you're interested, I have one for eche member inclusive a new with Haruhi and some fine moments from the club.<p>

The girls was fast with Kyoya, leaving Haruhi and Mori alone for some time, Tamaki and The twins busy with other stuff. Haruhi glanced up on Mori, which just watched her quietly.  
>"You knew that they knew, didn't you?" Mori nodded. Haruhi sighed.<br>"You know, you aren't making my life easy. " Mori gave her a small smile.  
>"Air?" he asked, standing up and offering her his hand.<br>"Why not, I really could use it." She said, forgetting the chilly weather outside. Unaware of all the eyes that were on her she followed Mori's lead. They didn't bother change clothes.  
>"We vote for you, Mori-senpai!" whisper the girls and Honny.<p>

"It's quite chilly outside, isn't it?" Haruhi stated and stroke her arms, trying to make some friction that would warm her up. She heard the rustling of clothing, and then felt Mori's jacket around her. It was big and warm, she looked up on him. "Aren't you could, Mori-senpai?" He shacked is head, she looked on him. Why haven't she noticed how muscular he was before, how he actually made her feel so small, so vulnerable when she was around him. Her heart was beating like crazy, she warped the jacket harder around her and soon shifted her eyes down on the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me they knew, you would have spared me that surprise?"

"Because I didn't want to." He said, not hiding anything. Was it just her or was he acting strange. She looked up on him again.

"Why?"  
>He smirked, it send shivers down her spine, and goosebumps on her skin.<br>"Because I didn't want to miss this." He looked on her, and then she understood. She gave him a serious look.  
>"You had it all planed from the beginning." He raised his brows, the smirk still on his lips.<br>"Maybe." He stated, fast making a move. She could feel is arm warp around her waist. She drew after her breath, her heart beating like it would leap out of her cheats.  
>"You are acting weird, Mori-senpai!" She said and adverted her eyes to something else.<br>"Phantom." He said, she looked wondering on him, what did he mean?  
>Then she come to think of the theme. Phantom of the opera. Before she could say what she thought aloud, she could feel two warm lips on her collarbone.<br>"Ah, "she said in surprise. Up her neck, on the corner of her mouth, before he kissed her. At first she was to surprise to do anything at all, and then she slowly closed her eyes, just enjoying what Mori gave her. Haruhi trailed her fingers up to his neck, pushing herself closer. She didn't know for how long, or when, but she knew she liked him, and she liked him a lot. And she also knew that she was going to like this part of him.

Honny looked on the scene, along with the rest of the host club, and some of the most active customers. Honny raised a brow.  
>"I never knew Takashi had the nerve to do something like that." He said in mild surprise, behind him he could her the muffled sound of Tamaki and Hikaru, Kyoya busy holding Tamaki and Kouro holding his twin brother. Honny turned around, looking on the gang.<br>"Then, shall we go?" he said with the big smile of his. Both Tamaki and Hikaru froze of fear, knowing what would happen if they interfered now.


	2. Dark Guardian Angel!

**A/N: This is another Phantom of the opera inspired Fan fiction, now as a song fic. The song used is 'Angel of music', and yees, I skipped one verse, it was kind of hard making any sense out of just that one.  
>This is in no way related to the other chapter, just so you know.<strong>

**But I won't tell you the paring, that will ruin the whole story, so read it at your own risk ^^  
>This is a kind of new way for me to write on, fun to test something new :D<strong>

**I don't own anything, just the plot of this song fic, not the song or the anime/manga/drama. **

_**Bravo, bravo, bravisimo.**_

Harhui groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, but the lids of her eyes grew heavier and heavier for every breath.

"You did a great job, Haruhi." She heard a voice murmuring, she couldn't make out who talked, and soon she was fast asleep.

_Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect._

"Haruhi! HARUHI!" The small girl woken up to the sound of her name being called. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, she was deep in a bush that gave her shadow from the sun standing high on the sky.

"HARUHI!" She heard Tamaki shout for her. She tried to remember why she was here, but couldn't come with a reasonable reason. Then it hit her. They had played hide and seek, she had been looking for the other ones, but she somehow got really tired.

Then she remembered that Tamaki was counting, she had been led away by someone, who she couldn't see the figure of her in her mind, which made her a bit annoyed on herself.

She walked out of her bush, stretching her body and closed her eyes for the bright light, which was soon covered by a big figure. "There you are Haru-chan!" she heard Hunny-senpais voice and squinted her eyes to see the small figure on Mori-senpais shoulder. 

"Thank you, Mori-Senpai. And yees, here I am." Mori grunted as to say 'you're welcome'. Hunny just granted her one of his true smiles, which could make even her a bit weak.  
>"You're really great on hide and seek. We have been looking for you almost half an hour." Haruhis eyes widen.<p>

"Half an hour? That's long" she mused to herself and Mori nodded.  
>"There you are! Come here, my precious daughter!" Haruhi could see with fear in her eyes how Tamaki-senpai charged at her.<p>

"Hunny, please!" she begged him, Hunny just saluted, and soon Tamaki was in his corner again.  
>"How mean my daughter is, even charging others at me. I was just worried about my favorite daughter."<p>

"Who is he talking about?" Kyoya senpai closed in on the group, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked on Tamaki, which now planted mushrooms in his corner.  
>"I guess about me, I just let Hunny help me not being stuck to the ground by him about now. Witch means I begged Hunny to trip him." Kyoya looked on the being in the corner.<br>"Idiot." He grunted as the twins closed in on them.

_I only wish I knew you're secret. Who is this new tutor?_

"But how did you hide so well?" said the twins in unison.  
>"We usually find you first." They continued. Haruhi looked o the guys, just shaking her shoulders. She knew it was one of them that had helped her, just that she didn't know who.<p>

"I guess I found a really good place to hide." She smiled, tilted her to the side and looked up on them with her big brown eyes. That made all the other smile to, even it just was a bit on the corner of the mouth, she could see that all smiled back at her, in their own kind of way.

_My father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. _

That evening she talked to her dad, for once he was home.  
>"Dad?" Her dad looked up from the dinner, giving her a asking look.<br>"What do you do... when you know that someone helps you, but you have no clue who it is, and still want to say thanks?"

Ranka became quite surprised with her question, but smiled gently at her.  
>"Sometimes, you just have to accept the help, and that will be enough for him or her. Think of it as a guardian angel. Haruhi nodded, and accepted what he said, once more a surprise for Ranka.<p>

_Now as I sing, I can sense him. And now he's here._

As usual she was back at the host club, talking with all the girls that had signed her as their host. But this time was different, she was now aware that a pair of eyes was watching her, she could almost feel it.

She watched around, but the twins only had eyes for the other one, Tamaki was busy charming the girl, so it couldn't be them, Mori and Hunny was eating cake, and Mori always kept an eye on Hunny, and vice versa. She looked back on Kyoya, he was deep in the computers stare and the keys smattering lightly when he pressed them down.

'He's always busy, so it can't be him, right?' she thought for herself as she went back to hosting the girls.

_Here in this room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside, hiding. _

"…Haruhi…" she could hear a dark, soft voice. It was almost as the voice was caressing her name. She looked around as fast as she could, All was as normal, was she going crazy?

"Haruhi-kun, is something wrong?" Haruhi was dragged back almost as fast as she heard that voice. "I'm so sorry Lady's. I thought I heard someone call for me." She smiled gently, making the girl go blushing.

_Somehow I know he's always with me. He, the unseen genius. _

The rest of the day she could feel the eyes on her, the eyes she wanted too know who they belonged to. She was restless, the girls could feel it.

_Haruhi, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true.  
>Haruhi, you're talking in riddles, it's not like you. <em>

"Haruhi-kun, is something wrong, you seem restless, you can talk about it too us." The girls said worried about her. She smiled weak.  
>"I'm not sure you will understand. "<br>"We won't know if you don't give it a try."

The girls all smiled, cuddling into the sofa, with big, curios eyes. Haruhi laughed at them, they acted like small children that can't wait for their teacher to tell them today's story.

"Have you ever had the feeling of someone watching over you? Like an angel, but you don't know who it is?"

"Like a bodyguard?" Asked someone.  
>"Nahh, you don't know where that person is, neither who it is." The girls looked scared. "<p>

"It could be a stalker. " They said scared and looked with even more worried eyes on her. She chuckled, and earned another blush from the girls.

"No, I don't think so." She tilted her head, smile wildly.

"It could be someone from the club." And from there the girls spun off, Haruhi just listening on one ear as she served them tea, lost in her own thoughts.

_He's with me now._

Haruhi didn't know when she had fallen asleep, it was quiet, the others had already left, but she could still feel that it was someone in the room, slowly her eyes was opening, while also press back the strong light.

_**You're hands are cold.**_

"You really should take care of yourself. This is the fifth time you fall asleep on my watch. "A soothing voice said too her,

_All around me._

Haruhi opened her eyes and could only see the silhouette of a person hovering over here, with an arm either side of her, slowly stroking her hands with his thumbs.

_**You're face, Haruhi, is white. **_

"Is something wrong, are you cold?" The person over her stroke a hand over her cheeks, slowly tracing her lips, starting with the corner of her lip.

_I'm frightens me, _

"It was you all along, wasn't it? The one that helped me get some rest yesterday when we played hide and seek, and the one keeping watch over me for I don't know how long.  
>It was you!" Her cheeks going bright red licked her lips that the man over her just had warmed.<p>

_**Don't be frightened. **_

"Why do you looks so scared, wasn't you the one comparing me to a guardian angel. " Haruhi smiled a devilish smile.  
>"Maybe they were right about stalker." The man over her didn't even flinch, just answered her with his own devilish smile.<p>

"You're begging for it." He whisper, sending shivers down her neck and spine. She looked up on him, arching her back a bit to fit more comfortable. She caught the shift in his eyes. Another devilish smile graced her lips.

"What am I begging for?" She whispers back. A hand griped her chin, arching her head back. His mouth was beside her ear, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"This!" Moment after she could feel a pair of cold lips crashing into hers, giving her the goosebumps.

Feeling his passion, she now understood. As they brook the kiss, she laid her hands around his neck, gently whispering into his ear.

"My **Dark** guardian angel. "

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the read, I sertenly did enjoy writing it. So.. if you liked it, please visit the Rewiev button here bellow. And maybe you get more One – shots and song – fic's from me :D / Many hugs OoA**


End file.
